


Pull of Attraction

by BrennaCeDria



Series: An Alternate Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dragon Age Prompt Generator, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uses an alternate head canon for my Ria Hawke, one where she gradually rivalmances Sebastian. A first significant encounter between them, as it were, as he's been watching over her following both the death of her mother and the Qunari invasion. The prompt/title itself is from the Dragon Age Prompt Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull of Attraction

Two months. One since the battles with the Qunari and another before that since Sebastian had come to live with her, to keep her from being trapped in this huge house all alone. Well, to stay in a guest room as he watched over her. Ria supposed _living with_ had deeper connotations than they had ever discussed. But they didn’t have to discuss it for her to know why he was the one to stay with her and not anyone else. And if she was supposed to put her grief aside and get on with her life like everyone claimed, Ria Hawke was going to do it her own way.

She was prepared to pick the lock to his room, but found the door cracked slightly—no doubt so he could hear if she woke from a nightmare, she realized. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence after all, and she’d always wondered how he got to her so quickly when she woke crying and flailing from the horrible memories that haunted her sleep. Brushing such thoughts aside, Ria took a deep breath and crept into Sebastian’s room.

A stubby little candle guttered as the door opened, and she smiled as the faint light reflected off his skin. Once the door was secured she crossed the room quickly, slipping next to him under the coverlet and leaning down to kiss him softly. He murmured something against her lips as he returned the kiss—she would swear it was her name—but he did return it. Gentle at first, then more urgent and then… _panicked_ as he finally woke and pulled just far enough away to break the kiss but not far enough to pull them out of each others’ arms.

“Ria, what are you _doing_?”

Closing the gap between them, she kissed him again. “I’m getting on with my life,” she breathed when she released him to catch her breath, pressing closer to him. “I thought this would be a good start.”

Sebastian seemed to be having difficulty finding someplace safe to rest his hands. No matter where he placed them there seemed to be breast or hip or _Maker forbid_ , even just the skin of her shoulders where her shift slipped to expose more than it might usually. “I don’t know that this is entirely appropriate,” he said finally, settling for leaving his hands on the bed instead of anywhere on her body, much to Ria’s disappointment.

Sighing, Ria settled back just a bit herself. “Do you think I give a sod about appropriate, Sebastian? I want you. And I’m pretty damn sure you want me, and have for quite a while. Maker’s breath, do you think I’d have _tried_ this if I wasn’t certain?”

“I… It’s complicated, you know that, Ria.”

“No, I know you’re _making_ it complicated,” she snapped, more harshly than she’d intended but the point was valid so she chose to stand by it. “I don’t care what you think, and I don’t care about your supposed vows. It’s not the Maker’s will for two people to love one another and not be together.”

He met her gaze then and held it for several moments before seeming to make a decision of his own. “Go to bed, lass,” he told her finally, leaning forward to kiss her on the brow. “I’ll be returning to the Chantry in the morning, and I’m sure there’s some pressing work for the Champion of Kirkwall that doesn’t require having a brother of the faith as a chaperone.”

“You’re leaving me?” she asked, stunned. This wasn’t how this was meant to turn out at all.

“I said I’ll be returning to the Chantry. I’ve let my responsibilities there lapse, and I’ve much to think on as well. I’ll see you again soon, I’m certain.”

Nodding, Ria slipped out of the bed again and let herself out his room without a word. As she closed the door to her own chamber, however, she found herself smiling. It wasn’t a dismissal he gave her. It was a promise.


End file.
